<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shane goes bump in the night by Spaghetti_Hoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041374">Shane goes bump in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops'>Spaghetti_Hoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Scared Ryan Bergara, Scared Shane Madej, if you can even call it that, shane goes bump in the night, they're both oblivious idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan finally gets evidence that forces Shane to admit ghosts are real. </p><p>(It’s really not as bad as it sounds - everyone is fine)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shane goes bump in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay so, this is the Coolville Manor House”, Ryan began, stepping into the house. </p><p>“Coolville?”, Shane wheezed, “dumbest name ever”. He turns to the camera to shake his head in disappointment before following Ryan further into the room. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t upset the ghosts already!”, Ryan said outraged. </p><p>“It’s what I do baby”, Shane responded.</p><p>Ryan hated how his heart soared at Shane calling him baby.</p><p> </p><p>The two men and their crew fully ventured into the house to set everything up. Rooms were checked, cameras positioned, and Shane and Ryan arranged themselves on the chairs to film the backstory. </p><p>“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we’re exploring the Coolville Manor House, along with any potential ghosts that reside here, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question ‘are ghosts real?’”</p><p>Shane looked at the camera and shook his head slightly.</p><p>Ryan delved into the backstory behind the home. It had been owned by the Warton family who practised medicine. The father of the house was a doctor, with his two sons assisting him in the medical field. The wife was an active member of the community, who found potential clients for their surgery. The couple also had a young daughter, but she wasn’t involved in the business. As their popularity grew in the community, they started to gain lots of patients, until they were a well-respected medical centre for the town. However, as well as their regular clients, the doctor also performed under the table procedures such as abortions, which were illegal at the time. </p><p>“So a proper family business then! Get everyone involved in the illegal operations”, Shane commented.</p><p>“Pretty much! Apart from the daughter who was only a kid, the whole family helped the surgery”, Ryan replied.</p><p>“So where do the ghosties come in?”, Shane asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan continued the story. Word spread in the underground community about the illegal abortions and many people ‘visited’ the town to receive the services of the doctor. However, despite his medical knowledge, the doctor did not have a good success rate.</p><p>“Wait so you’re saying the doctor was shit at his job?”, Shane laughed.</p><p>“Basically. He was very experienced at typical doctor stuff like general examinations, and making and prescribing medications…”, Ryan explained.</p><p>“He made his own? Okay fair play”, Shane interrupted.</p><p>“So he’s a shit doctor for hurting people but you admire him because he made his own medications?”, Ryan asked incredulously. </p><p>“I do admire a man who can make his own medicine!”, Shane replied in delight.</p><p>Ryan sighed, shook his head and continued the tale. The doctor was proficient at curing minor ailments but he was not skilled as a surgeon. Despite this, he continued the service, and many despairing young women died at his hands. </p><p>“Okay, I admire him less now”, Shane muttered.</p><p> </p><p>His body count grew, but the doctor figured the corpses would be good for practising on, and he converted half of the basement into a morgue. Since these were illegal operations, they were kept secret and the deaths went undiscovered. People report high levels of activity in the basement, where the operations and experiments took place. Some report seeing a naked young woman, with multiple slices across her body. </p><p>“Sounds… scarring”, Shane smirked.</p><p> </p><p>There were also other tragedies in this house. When the daughter was 6 years old she started refusing to go to bed, like many kids do. Her parents eventually got sick of this and started to drug her evening meal. She would fall asleep almost immediately after eating and her parents would put her to bed with no fuss. However, one night they accidentally gave her a fatal dose. Thinking she was just asleep, they carried her upstairs and put her to bed, but she never woke up. Her bedroom is said to be the other hotspot in this house, and many people report seeing a little girl in a nightdress wandering the halls. </p><p>“That’s really sad”, Shane said, “what happened to the rest of the family?”.</p><p> </p><p>Around this time, there was a terrible outbreak of tuberculosis and since they were in contact with so many patients, the mother and two sons ended up contracting TB and dying. The father stored the bodies of his family in the morgue, and people speculate he slowly went insane with grief. He ended up hanging himself in the basement a month later.<br/>
It was only then, that the failed operations were uncovered, and the bodies were all eventually buried in the graveyard nearby. Some of the women were never identified, and their graves remain nameless.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>After filming the intro, the boys and crew started testing out some of the rooms. They tried the torch in kitchen, which sometimes flickered after questions, and sometimes didn’t. Ryan was spooked. Shane said it was bullshit. They decided the torch was inconclusive. </p><p> </p><p>They tried sitting quietly in the living room. It didn’t take Shane long to start shouting at the spirits.</p><p>“Pinch me! Push me! Move me!”, Shane yelled into the dark. </p><p>“Shane, stop it!”, Ryan said nervously. </p><p>Nothing happened. Inconclusive. </p><p> </p><p>The crew grew impatient at their antics, so they relocated to the basement. </p><p>“So this is where all the surgeries took place,” Ryan said, “and through here is where all the bodies were found. The five family members along with multiple women”. </p><p>Ryan shivered, “I’m getting a weird energy here”. </p><p>“I’m sure it’s just the cold”, Shane answered, “but let’s do our solo recordings down here”. </p><p>Ryan groaned but he knew he had no choice. Shane went first and confidently strode into the darkness as the rest of the crew went back upstairs. </p><p>“Ghoulies, ghosties, demons”, Shane said into the quiet, “if you’re here, let me know”. </p><p>Nothing. Shane chose a spot and crouched down, turning off his flashlight. </p><p>“I’m going to be quiet now so if you have anything you want to say, now’s your chance”.</p><p>Shane stayed silent and his ears tried to make out some sound. There was a slight creaking sound, but that was probably from the crew upstairs. Shane was surprised by a different sound, which he couldn’t explain. It sounded almost like someone was dragging something against the stone. But it was quite faint and Shane guessed it was just his ears playing tricks on him. </p><p>Then Shane felt as if something blew on his neck. Startled, he swung round and turned his torch on. Obviously nothing was there. Ghosts aren’t real Shane, he thought to himself. </p><p>Ten seconds later, Ryan’s voice called down the stairs to tell Shane his time was up. Thank god. He’d never felt so scared in a location before. What was wrong with him? Probably needed a good night's sleep. </p><p>Shane ascended the staircase and suddenly Ryan’s torch was pointed directly in his face.</p><p>“Hey, Ryan! Cut it out”, Shane yelled.</p><p>“Oops sorry Shane. But you look different. Are you scared? Rattled?”, Ryan teased.</p><p>“No. Just blinded thanks to you”, Shane grumbled, “you’re only stalling because you don’t want to go down there by yourself”. </p><p>Ryan pouted and Shane knew he had a point. Ryan didn’t have to know that he was correct too; Shane was a bit rattled. But he wouldn’t tell Ryan. Ryan would probably freak out and cancel the whole show. Shane was worried though. What if Ryan had it worse? What if… nope not going there.</p><p> </p><p>They switched positions and Ryan tentatively descended into the basement.   </p><p>“If there are any spirits here, please don’t reveal yourself. I am more scared of you than you are of me”, Ryan began, “uhh I’m sorry about everything that happened here. I’m sorry for the women who died trying to have operations. And I’m sorry for the family too. I’m sure your daughter’s death was an accident. And the disease was very bad luck. It must have been very difficult for you Dr Warton… okay I’ll try to be quiet for the last 30 seconds”.</p><p>Ryan jumped and twitched at every noise.<br/>
Including Shane’s voice yelling “that’s time Bergara. You can come up now”.  </p><p>Ryan sighed in relief. Thank god that’s over.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>“The two hottest spots for spirit activity in the house are the daughter’s bedroom and the basement. But the basement has no heat and it’s in the middle of winter so we’re going to sleep in the daughter’s bedroom”, Ryan explained to the camera.</p><p>“Yeah, we’d rather not die of hypothermia tonight”, Shane agreed.</p><p>They finished the main filming so the boys said goodbye to the crew, and made their way upstairs.<br/>
They quietly unpacked their things, and then Ryan pulled out the spirit box.</p><p>“Oh god. Not this”, Shane groaned.</p><p>“It’s a good way to communicate! And we haven’t used it yet today”, Ryan smirked.</p><p>Ryan turned the spirit box on and they both winced at the loud noise. After it had settled, Ryan started to ask it some questions.</p><p>“Is anyone here with us?”, Ryan asked.</p><p>Sskkk...pdiddmd... bssude... yes....akkls...</p><p>“Ooh it said yes!”, Ryan exclaimed.</p><p>“Can you say our names? My name is Ryan and this is Shane”, Ryan said.</p><p>Pppft...jjaaf...kksdl...aadf...Shane...takihss</p><p>Ryan gasped and clutched Shane’s arm. “It said your name”, Ryan whispered.</p><p>“Who are you?”, Shane asked, slightly more interested. </p><p>Ttyais...wwdvvv...eirir...xvbbss…</p><p>“I got nothing”, Shane said, turning to Ryan. </p><p>Kkshuid… downstairs...cchskqjfb...</p><p>“Eh we’re alright up here actually. Thanks though”, Shane replied, “okay enough of this Ryan, it’s giving me a headache”.</p><p>Ryan nodded and turned off the spirit box.</p><p>“Guess we should settle down for the night”, Ryan said. </p><p>The two organised their belongings, made sure the camera had enough battery, and slid into their sleeping bags.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>Shane woke up tucked into his sleeping bag to the sound of… yelling?<br/>
He slowly sat up and realised he's not in the same room he went to sleep in.<br/>
Huh, that's weird, Shane thought to himself, and he wiggled out his sleeping bag to survey his surroundings. He was in the basement. What the fuck happened to me? Shane shivered even though he felt warm. He didn’t believe in ghosts. They weren’t real. Couldn’t be real.<br/>
The sound of yelling got his attention again. </p><p>"Shane! Shane! Where are you?", the voice sounded hysterical. Ryan!</p><p>Shane frowned at the room before dragging his sleeping bag up the staircase. Once back in the main house, the noise was louder. </p><p>Ryan was crying now, "Shane please. Don't leave me alone." </p><p>"Ryan?", Shane called, "I'm here!"</p><p>Shane heard the sound of footsteps running towards him before he was tackled by a sobbing Ryan Bergara. </p><p>"Hey little buddy it's okay, I'm here now", Shane murmured into Ryan's hair. </p><p>Ryan beat Shane's chest with his fists but there was no strength behind the punches. </p><p>"I thought you had left me. Or were dead. I thought…", Ryan couldn't finish the sentence, voice cracking as he continued to cry. </p><p>Shane softly talked Ryan out of hysterics, repeating that everything was okay, he was safe.<br/>
Five minutes later, Ryan had calmed down enough to speak again.</p><p>"Where were you?", Ryan asked, "what were you doing?". </p><p>"Uhh I'm not sure", Shane started. </p><p>"What do you mean you're not sure?" </p><p>"Well, I woke up in my sleeping bag to the sound of you yelling. And I was in the basement." </p><p>Ryan froze, "you just woke up there? They moved you. The ghosts or demons or whatever, they must have moved you!". </p><p>Shane tried to smile down at Ryan but the smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, "maybe it was just the wind? Or I moved in my sleep or something? Don’t be so dramatic". </p><p>Ryan's jaw clenched, "Shane Alexander Madej. How the fuck would you have managed to open several doors and slide down two staircases without waking up?!"<br/>
Ryan started shaking, "we have to get out of here. They could hurt us next". </p><p>“You’re just being overly emotional. Ghosts don’t exist!”, Shane shouted.</p><p>After seeing the look in Ryan’s eyes, Shane knew he had messed up. Ryan was pissed.</p><p>"Fuck you Shane. I thought you had fucking died. I'm leaving. Stay if you want, I don't care!" </p><p>Ryan stormed back upstairs to the bedroom and Shane could hear him on the phone. Probably calling the crew to tell them what happened. </p><p>Shane sighed but felt sweat trickle down his neck. He was scared. He didn't believe in ghosts. But even he couldn't explain how he managed to end up in the basement. Ryan was right. They needed to get out of here.<br/>
Shane trudged up the stairs to the bedroom and saw Ryan stuffing his belongings back into his pack.</p><p>"TJ is coming to get us", Ryan said stiffly. </p><p>"Okay. Thanks", Shane muttered. </p><p>There was so much more to be said but Shane couldn't find the words. The air felt thick with tension. Ryan was angry with him and he knew Ryan deserved an apology. But he couldn't bring himself to apologise just yet. He felt like he was going to break down.<br/>
They finished packing in silence and waited outside for TJ. </p><p>When TJ arrived, Ryan sat in front and explained what had happened.<br/>
Shane rested his forehead on the window. He felt sick. He wasn't used to feeling this shaken.<br/>
Stuck in his own head, Shane didn't notice the drive to the motel until they were already there. They tumbled out of the car and went to get a room. TJ wished them goodnight and headed back to bed. </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Ryan strode to the nearest bed and climbed in, facing away from Shane.<br/>
Shane followed his example and sank into the other bed. He was exhausted but knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.<br/>
Minutes passed.<br/>
Ryan didn't seem to be able to sleep either. </p><p>"Ryan?", Shane asked.</p><p>There was silence from the other bed. </p><p>"I'm so sorry", Shane continued. His voice started to shake but he ploughed on. "I didn't mean to talk to you like that but…", Shane's voice broke even more, "I was scared too." </p><p>Shane couldn't hold back the emotions and he started to cry. Heavy, shaking sobs. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child.<br/>
At the sound of Shane's sobs, Ryan moved quickly out of his bed. </p><p>"Hey big guy, it's okay. I'm here for you now." </p><p>"I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry. You must hate me, I'm sorry", Shane cried. </p><p>"Shh it's okay. It's alright. I understand". Ryan slipped into bed beside Shane and pulled the man into a hug. "I could never hate you. I was just frustrated and scared", Ryan said, "and I realise you were just trying to be the rational one, like usual". </p><p>Shane buried his head into Ryan's neck and clutched Ryan's shirt as he slowly calmed down.<br/>
They lay in silence for a few minutes, just hearing the sounds of their breathing. Ryan broke the silence. </p><p>"We should probably try and get some rest", he reasoned and started to move from Shane's bed. </p><p>Shane grabbed his arm held on, "please stay. I won't be able to sleep". </p><p>Ryan hummed, secretly glad. He felt safe tucked up next to Shane. </p><p>"Okay sasquatch, I'm here for you".</p><p>They moved into a more comfortable position, Shane spooning Ryan, holding him tightly to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan doesn't know when he managed to fall asleep but when he woke up he felt very refreshed. The best sleep he'd had in a long time. Shane was still tucked up behind him with one arm thrown around his waist. Ryan craned his neck round to take a moment to appreciate his peaceful face. He was beautiful like this. Vulnerable and open. Shane mumbled something in his sleep and somehow buried closer to Ryan, tucking his face into his neck.<br/>
Ryan froze and swallowed thickly. Shane was asleep, he couldn’t control his actions. Ryan knew he shouldn’t be appreciating this situation. What would Shane think when he woke up? He’d probably be embarrassed and think Ryan was weird for allowing it to happen. For enjoying it. Ryan gathered his courage and slowly eased away from Shane, moving his arm out the way. He did it! Thank God. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>Shane woke up feeling warm and calm until the previous night's memories came flooding back to him. What the fuck happened to him in that house? Where was Ryan? Shane registered the shower shutting off and relaxed. They were okay. They were in a motel room and Ryan was showering.<br/>
As Shane shifted in his bed, he realised he had a problem. He may have enjoyed sleeping with Ryan too much. Did he like Ryan? No, he couldn’t. They were coworkers, friends and nothing more. Feeling anything else would be embarrassing. Ryan would never reciprocate and it would make their relationship awkward. Shane valued their friendship and didn’t want to do anything to hurt it.<br/>
Then the bathroom door opened and Ryan appeared with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Ryan was stunning. Shane could see the water droplets running down his body and under his towel. Shane was quickly brought back to earth by the sound of Ryan's voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning big guy, how are you feeling?", Ryan asked.</p><p>Oh god, did Ryan catch him staring? Blushing, Shane cleared his throat and replied, "better now we're away from that house. Uhh thanks by the way. For staying with me last night". </p><p>Ryan smiled softly, "I was happy to help. I was scared too, you know, and you're usually my calm rock". </p><p>Shane looked away, shrinking in on himself.<br/>
“I might have to change my stance on whether or not ghosts exist”, he mumbled. </p><p>Ryan laughed sharply and then met Shane’s eyes.<br/>
“I wish you didn’t have to”, he whispered.</p><p>Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. TJ’s voice could be heard through the wood, “breakfast time! We have a lot of questions.”</p><p>Shane sighed and put his head in his hands. He heard Ryan cross the floor and felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“It’s okay, I’m right here”, Ryan said, “we’ll do this together”. </p><p>“Together”, Shane replied, lifting his head up to smile at Ryan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Let me know what you thought, and if you ever want another chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>